


Coronation

by larosamorada85



Category: SubZero (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larosamorada85/pseuds/larosamorada85
Summary: Kyro pulls Clove from another nightmare the night of their wedding and emotions are high.
Relationships: Kyro / Clove
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler warning: You might not want to read this fic if you’re not caught up on SubZero through Episode 58. There are some spoilers from previous episodes and referenced conversations that could be spoilery. However, it’s not enough to ruin the episodes for you, so read at your own discretion. 
> 
> Content Warning: Graphic depictions of sex acts, depiction of death of a loved one.
> 
> This work is a “what if?” version of Episode 58 of SubZero by Junepurrr. I think we all know our beans aren’t getting down yet, but let’s have a little fun, shall we?
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack:  
Florence & The Machine:  
Jenny of Oldstones  
No Light No Light  
Never Let Me Go  
Cosmic Love

Clove’s eyes fluttered, the ice crystals clinging to her skin. Coming to, she opened her eyes, the wind blowing harshly, snow swirling in concentric patterns. Rising slowly from the snow drifts, her gaze caught the delicate white snowdrop blooms stained with blood. A lump of fear caught in her throat.

_ I’m here again. Where are the dragons? _ She could sense them, but they wouldn’t reveal themselves. Clove moved up the hill, the chilly wind whipping her flaming locks about her face. The hills shifted before her as a thick forest emerged. Fire licked up the sides of trees, cinders raining destruction on the forest floor.

_ That forest _ .  _ Oh god, not again _ . Clove shivered, but not for the frozen air. She knew the sight she would behold; she had seen it a thousand times in her dreams. Twigs snapped underneath her feet; they seemed to move forward of their own accord, despite her internal trepidation.

_ You must see, Princess. You think you know, but you do not.  _ The Crimson Dragon called to her, but there was still no sign of him. He was buried in her subconscious now, her dragon’s markings tingling with each syllable of his voice.

“I don’t want to see, it’s too much.” She struggled against her momentum, her legs stubbornly moving forward still. Her breath was ragged as tears streamed down her face, freezing to her cheeks.

_ Princess, you must. There is no turning back, this is the path you have chosen. _

As Clove moved through the thick bramble and trees, she caught sight of a clearing. Her stomach turned and her vision blurred- she knew this clearing. Rolling smoke burned her throat. She gulped as tears stung the corners of her eyes.  _ She _ was lying there, prostrate on the grass.

“Mother!” She couldn’t help crying out as she ran at a breakneck pace towards the bloodied Cerulean Dragon, on its last breath. Landing on her knees, Clove hugged the neck of the dragon, its sapphire eyes fogged and leaving the world. 

Finally, after years of silence, the Cerulean Dragon spoke.  _ Clove, you must fulfill your destiny. You are the key now. _

Choking through her sobs, Clove exclaimed, “Mother! What does that mean?!” The dragon coughed, releasing blood spittle upon the earth. They would not have long.

_ Child, you already know- look inside yourself. You bear the markings of both dragons now; you are the key. _

“But mother, I don’t understand! How can I stop this war, help our people?! I thought I had done all that was asked.” Clove’s voice was tinged with panic, her heart racing, “Please, don’t go! Don’t go!”

_ Search your heart, child. _ The blue eyed dragon drew its last breath and went stone cold- the same as a million nightmares before it. Clove’s body wracked with sobs as she hugged the dragon, still and unmoving to her touch.

Clove felt a sudden burning behind her eyes and a rock hard pit in her stomach. The tingling from her back increased and she felt familiar eyes boring into her.

“Princess, are you alright?” Kyro approached cautiously, his robes flapping in the hazy wind as she turned to look at him. His face was wrought with concern.

Seeing him released the flood gates of her emotions, tears breaking the surface, “Oh, Kyro, I don’t know!” She rushed towards her red dragon, his arms ready to receive her. His scent was firey, alive as she pressed her face into his chest. His arms wrapped securely around her.

“Princess, we should leave this place, it’s dangerous.” He placed a kiss atop her red locks, breathing in her airy, cold aura. His facial scales began to glow golden as he steadied himself for the shift back to the mortal realm.

Sobbing, Clove kept repeating, “I don’t understand, I just don’t understand. Why would she go, Kyro? Why?”

Kyro lifted her face to his, his thumb placed on her chin, “These nightmares consume you, we must leave.”

“I can’t Kyro…I have to go back, I need to understand.” She pressed against him to pull away.

“Princess, no.” His voice was stern and he held her tightly, his eyes never wavering from her. He brought his face to hers, their lips mere breaths away as he said the word, “ _ Shift.” _

Golden light swirled around them, sparks igniting and enveloping them in flames. Clove felt the roar and the heat of Kyro as she clung to him, separating herself from the dream world. Her eyes glowed, staying locked on Kyro’s, her pale blue scales showing themselves, her dragon markings burning hot. Overwhelmed, she succumbed to the sheer power emanating from Kyro, falling from consciousness.

As the amber flecks of light subsided and the flames fell away, their darkened wedding chamber returned to view. Kyro breathed heavily, his energy nearly spent. He cradled Clove in his arms, her hand gripping his side despite her slumber. He gently brushed a hand alongside her cheek, noting it was ice cold.

“Clove, wake up. You are safe.” He moved his warm palm to her face, willing her back to him.

Clove’s eyelids danced, opening to the dim glow of Kyro’s amber gaze, “Kyro…w-what happened?” She was disoriented and furrowed her brow in confusion. She curled snugly into his chest, comforted by his touch.

“Easy, Princess, you’re safe now. It was another nightmare,” he whispered soothingly, stroking her hair. He placed a light kiss upon her forehead, his cheeks flaring in desire.

Clove raised a hand to cup his face, “You saved me, again.” Warmth and adoration fueled her gaze as her breathing slowed. She lifted herself up enough to face him, steadying a palm on his chest.

“Well you’ve got to stop getting yourself into situations where you need saving, my dear,” his words were absent of the humor he meant and instead thick with seduction. His grip tightened around her waist, pressing her small frame to his bare skin.

Clove gave a start but she found herself drawn in deeper to him, like she never had before. A strange longing cascaded from her thudding heart straight to the delicate flesh between her thighs. Her thoughts raced as their touch intensified.

“Clove, I want you to remember something. I…I don’t know how to say this, so I’m just going to show you,” Kyro stumbled, inching his lips closer to hers. He hesitated only briefly, to see if she would flinch away again. When she did not, he pressed his lips to hers in a loving, chaste kiss. One hand wandered down her back, stopping at the dip of her bottom.

Clove’s body relaxed as she moved her mouth with his, her arms draped around his neck, her core burning for him in a way she had never known. The friction between their bodies created a heat all its own, golden and azure embers sparking around them as their dragon shadows appeared. The roar in Clove’s ears was overwhelming, her heart beating beyond measure. Her lips tingled against his as she parted them to receive his dancing tongue.

In an instant, every memory from that terrible night came flooding to view. Kyro put her life before his own, risked rebelling against his own nature to save her. She remembered how he had kissed her and had never let her go. She felt the onslaught of his emotions as they flowed into her. He believed in her, would never give up on her. Her emotions swelling in her chest, in that moment, she knew she loved him with all of her being.

Kyro sensed her recognition and reluctantly broke away from their embrace, “So you remember now, Princess?” Her body was still tightly pressed into him, their breathing pressured as they gazed longingly at each other.

“Y-yes, I remember now,” she lifted a hand to his cheek, “You kissed me that night, to help bring me back. To transform me. ” a small tear slid down her face and Kyro brushed it aside with his thumb.

“Yes, Princess. It was the only way I could reach you from the brink of death,” his mouth ran dry and his mind reeled with unspeakable thoughts. He felt a jolt to his groin at her touch, her cerulean eyes enticing him. He caressed his hand down her neck and across the curves of her breasts.

Clove gasped, her skin raised in goose flesh. Even in the dark, her cheeks burned crimson.

Panic gripping him, Kyro stiffened and pulled himself away from Clove, leaving a cavern of space between them, “My apologies, dear. I forget myself at times when I’m with you. I will not desecrate your body again.” He averted his gaze, a huge lump caught in his throat.  _ How could you be so stupid, Kyro?! _

Clove glanced at him warily, for fear she had offended him somehow, “N-no, your Highness. The apology is all mine. If I hadn’t been so reckless, perhaps you would not be in this position to begin with.”

Kyro straightened himself, his voice stern, “Clove, I should never have touched you in such a manner, it is unbefitting of our agreement. I am truly sorry.” His eyes fell downcast, unable to meet her gaze.

Clove closed the distance between them and took his face in her hands, “Kyro, look at me. We are husband and wife now, you don’t need to be ashamed to gaze upon me, to crave my touch.” Her blue eyes begged him to understand what she was implying.

Kyro let out a heavy sigh, “There is no denying that I desire you, my princess,” he stroked her face, meeting her eyes, “but I don’t want you to be  _ obligated _ to feel the same.” His face reddened in shame; their marriage had not really been a choice for her and he didn’t want to add to that list.

Clove inched closer to him, the heat emanating from their skin almost touching. Her eyes flared, a pale blue flitting around them. She would have to convince him of her feelings more concretely. “Kyro, do you remember that day in the square by the sparring field? The day I gave that speech to your soldiers?”

Kyro nodded in acknowledgement, feeling uneasy at her closeness. Sweat beads began to form along the lines of his forehead. His fingers fidgeted in his lap restlessly.

“That day, I said a lot of things to stir our troops up. It was flashy, for sure, but I did not  _ lie  _ to you, Kyro. It wasn’t an act. I  _ would  _ follow you to the ends of the Earth.” Her eyes glowed with intent.

Shocked understanding crossed his chiseled face, his amber eyes lighting up, “You really meant  _ all  _ of that?” Embers flew around his skin, aching for her.

“Every single word, my prince,” she pressed her forehead to his, her eyes studying the curve of his lips, her finger grazing it lightly, “Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to show my prince just how much I need him.”

Before he could respond, she cupped his face, pulling it towards her own and sensually mingled her lips with his. Her hands traveled along the back of his neck as she pulled herself closer into his embrace. Kyro gripped her lower waist with one hand as his other found the nape of her neck. Her breasts pressed into him as she moved to straddle his lap, hiking up her nightgown.

Kyro nearly choked as her naked, wet flesh met the throbbing bulge that had formed in his pants. Her womanhood had soaked through the thin fabric and he could almost feel her pulsing against him. The light upon his face flared as he moved his mouth lower to her throat, dotting kisses to her collarbone, tracing downward to her heaving breasts. He tugged at the center bow of her nightgown, which gave way easily, the fabric pulling away to reveal her supple nipples. His tongue found them easily as he sucked on each taught peak.

A moan escaped Cloves’s lips and she flexed her core against his hardened body. Her own eyes glowed, tiny blue sparks flying around her as he loved her. She lowered her gaze to watch him work, feeling more need of him as each moment passed. Her fingers dug into his back muscles as she panted, “Ah, ah, gnahh….K-Kyro,”

He paused to look up at her, “Yes, my dear?”

“I-I want you to kiss my body all over, just like this.” She couldn’t believe the words came from her mouth. Her desire consumed her completely, fire shooting through her core.

Kyro’s eyes darkened in yearning, “As my princess commands…” his voice trailed off as his fingertips gripped the thin fabric of her evening gown from the bust, tearing it away from her skin. Beneath it, lay the bandages that his hand deftly unraveled, careful to avoid the sensitive wound at her side. She was completely exposed to him, vulnerable. Her dragon markings glowed hot as he laid her back upon the bed, his hands caressing her curves.

Kyro ran his lips from her neck to her breasts, following the dip to her navel as his hand parted her thighs. Still planting kisses upon her, he massaged her folds with two fingers, petting her untouched bundle of nerves.

Clove’s voice rang out in a strangled cry, pressing herself against his hand, “K-Kyro,” her fingers twined in his hair as his lips dipped lower, his tongue finding the crevice of her longing. The hot skin of his face warmed her thighs as he tasted her, his jaw rolling as he worked her into a frenzy. His tongue swirled around her sensitive bud causing blue and red flames to ignite around their bodies, their shadow dragons writhing in the bedchamber.

It wasn’t until she caught his intense stare that she came completely undone. His eyes bore into her soul as his mouth suckled her most tender parts. His hands wandered up her torso, golden sparks trailing up her skin as he sucked hard on her last nerve. He gripped her in place as her body spasmed against his jaw while he swallowed her sweet nectar. The glow of her dragon self highlighted the sweat droplets on her forehead.

Kyro slid his body against hers; he was nearly unraveled by the sight of her losing control. Clove sensed this and reached for his pants, tugging them down to reveal his hardened manhood. Kyro hissed as she stroked him with her hand, opening her thighs to him. He savored her, sliding his erection along her lips as she moaned in anticipation. He slipped a strong arm underneath her back, holding her close to him as he asked, “Are you sure about this?”

“God yes,” Clove moaned, drawing his face to hers in a deep, sultry kiss. Kyro slipped his free hand across her body and lower to her sweet depths. He massaged her further to ease the transition before bringing his length to her center. His eye locked on hers as he slowly entered her tight folds.

Clove tensed momentarily, a sharp sucking sound escaped her mouth as she drew air, pinching her eyes. She gripped his shoulders as he rolled his hips into her core.

Kyro saw her pain and stroked her cheek, “I can stop if it’s too much.” He kissed her closed eyelids, continuing to make love to her.

Clove opened her eyes, “N-no. I need you Kyro, please don’t go.” A burning glow swirled around them as their pace quickened, Clove lifting herself to meet him. A moan burst from her mouth as he bent to nibble her breast, his skin gently slapping against hers. She could feel every firey vein along his length inside her, pulsing like a heartbeat. She dug her nails into his back, causing him to growl in carnal pleasure.

Kyro’s eyes feverishly glowed as his desire grew, his mouth crashing into hers as he lifted her leg over his shoulder and thrust into her deeper. Flames coursed up his back and golden sparks flew from his eyes as his pace increased. He was consumed by all of her, her womanly scent intoxicating.

Clove’s cries echoed off the walls as she neared completion, her wild eyes never leaving Kyro’s. His knowing eyes acknowledged her need as he flipped their bodies over. He laid back, his firm hands gripping her hips as she sunk back over his hardened flesh. Clove’s small pale hands lit blue as she pressed them into his chest, riding him.

Kyro watched as his new wife unraveled before him, her body enveloping him, the blue flames whipping up her sweat slicked center. Her eyes exploded in bright blue as the electrical pulses began to shoot through her body. He reached his forefinger between her soaked lips and rolled her precious nub until she screamed, her core clenching over him. It suffocated him so much that he lost complete control, ravaging her until his seed burst into her.

As they both released their desire, a hollow wind whipped around them, blue and red flames igniting as they both shifted into their most feral selves. A purple flash could be seen from across the kingdom as both dragons exploded through the walls of the wedding chamber, still connected as they ascended through the air. The snarling mouths nipped at each other as they careened over the kingdom, landing in a nearby forest. The force of their landing created shockwaves in the earth, trees quaking and dropping branches.

Transitioned back in their human forms and naked upon the grass, they stayed snaked into each other and kissed furiously. Their hands groping all over and growling, forgetting the world around them. Kyro, swollen in his love again, whipped her around on her belly and gripped her tightly as he sunk back into her. Clove reached a clawing hand back around to his neck, bucking her backside into his thrusts as she squeezed around his manhood. Snarls and cries erupted from both their throats as Kyro reached for her breasts, pinching her nipple as he slammed his body into hers.

Panting and huffing, his chest burned along her back as her fire lit from within once again. Bracing herself against his thrusts, she grabbed one of his hands and shoved it down to meet her lips to stroke her again. She rose against him, his length still impaling her as she forced him on his haunches.

Kyro sunk his fangs into her neck, causing Clove to cry out as he held her against him by the throat. Clove gripped his thighs, her nails digging in as he whispered in her ear, “Lose control again, my Queen.” Her body slapped urgently against him, her breasts bouncing as her muscles tightened around him.

His vision spun as blue flames shot from her body, bringing forth his own golden red spray of sparks, their bodies tangled in a mess of fireworks. 

As the lights died, they fell into an exhausted heap on the cool earth. Clinging to each other, Kyro kissed Clove on the forehead before sweeping her soaked crimson locks aside. Their hearts pounded in unison, slowing with each second. Clove reached her hands to Kyro’s cheeks and opened her mouth to his in a desperate kiss. Kyro tightened his hold around her waist possessively.

Breaking their kiss and resting a hand on his chest, Clove gazed into Kyro’s eyes, unable to restrain herself, “I love you, my King.”

Kyro’s heart jumped up into his throat as a film of tears fogged his vision. He kissed her hard, catching his breath as he told her, “And I love you, my Queen.”

They held each other in the darkness as the stars shone in their honor. Snuggled against his chest, her fingers tracing his dragon markings, Clove asked, “Does this count as sneaking out of the palace?”

Kyro smirked and kissed the tip of her nose, “Yes, I think it does. It’s a shame we had to destroy the wedding chamber in the process. Not exactly covert of us.”

Clove chuckled, “What a tragedy. Though I doubt the elders will have any question about the ‘ceremony’ occurring now.” Kyro laughed heartily in reply.

Kyro’s hands caressed her sides and his eyes widened in alarm, “Clove, your wound! I didn’t think, are you okay?” But when his fingers felt the softness of her flesh, he couldn’t find the gaping wound that had been there just hours before.

Clove sat up and looked shocked at her skin, noting its unmarred surface. “D-do you think me shifting had something to do with this?”

“Perhaps,” he grinned wide and pulled her close, “Or it could be the healing power of all this, sweetheart,” he finished as he gestured towards his body.

“Don’t flatter yourself!” Clove socked him in his injured shoulder and gasped when she realized what she had done.

Kyro hadn’t budged, unfazed by her hit. “Hmm…seems that lovely little body of yours has healing powers too,” he said as he unwrapped his shoulder, revealing the smooth skin beneath. He winked at her suggestively and passed his hand between her legs.

Batting him playfully away, she voiced her indignant shock, “Haven’t had enough, now, have you?” She tried squirming away before he pulled her back into his naked body.

“Never, my Queen.” He shot her a grin, his eyes devious, “I think we’re going to have sneak away from the palace a  _ lot _ more now.”

Clove shot him a meaningful look as she pushed him back against the ground, straddling him, “I agree.”

Suppressing a laugh, Kyro shot, “I thought you’d had enough, sweetheart.”

“Never, my King,” she responded as she lowered her body over his, darkness consuming the world around them.


End file.
